1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a threaded spindle adjusting drive, e.g., a vehicle seat adjusting drive.
2. Description of Related Art
Published German patent document DE 10 2005 046 356 A1 describes a threaded spindle adjusting drive in the form of a rotary spindle drive for adjusting a movable part in a motor vehicle. The known adjusting drive comprises a radial bearing for supporting radial forces acting on a drive gear in the form of a worm gear on a support pipe as well as an axial bearing for supporting axial forces on a stop disk, which is accommodated in a pot-shaped bearing support, which rests in the axial direction on an mounting module fastened on the support pipe. Both the bearing support as well as the stop disk are made of metal.
A threaded spindle adjusting drive having a combined axial/radial bearing is known to the applicant internally within the applicant's firm, which has a one-part bearing element made of metal that is used to support both axial forces as well as radial forces on a jacketed pipe. The bearing element rests in the radial direction on the inner circumference of the jacketed pipe and in the axial direction on radially inward directed crimps of the jacketed pipe. A disadvantage of the simple construction is the comparatively high weight, due to the fact that the bearing element is made of metal, as well as the difficulty of being able to adhere to tight tolerances in the manufacture.